meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/In a Band
In Stevies' house he finishes decorating his bedroom with Happy Tree Band memorabilia, when an alarm clock rings. With that, Stevie turns on his TV and watches a performance by the band, consisting of Dogert, Waffles, and Rolf. During the performance, however, Rolf accidentally knocks a glass of water over on his amp, which electrocutes him to death. To find a new band member, Schooly, the band's manager, posts flyers around the city. Stevie comes across one and thrills at the thought of becoming a rockstar. He goes to the music store and tells Smelly, the clerk, that he'd like to buy the six string guitar in the window. When he rings him up, however, Stevie realizes he has no money and can't complete the transaction. Stevie sadly walks down the street, when he comes across Nuthead, who is holding a coin and has a bandage wrapped around one of his arms. Stevie asks Nuthead where he got the money, and Nuthead points him to a bloodmobile parked on the side of the road. Stevie enters and tells Berty, (Stevie meets Hoggie in actual since just so ya know, Berty play the role of The Mole since Mole is a doctor in this episode, Dogert is playing Lumpy in this episode, yes now i said it!) who works in the mobile, that he'd like to donate some blood. At first Berty misses Stevies' arm with the needle, stabbing the chair and unknowingly filling the IV with chair cushioning. When Berty readies a second blood pack, however, he hits Stevies' arm. Unfortunately, it takes him many tries to find a vein as he stabs Stevies' arm numerous times, moves the needle around in his arm, and even breaks a needle off in his arm. Eventually Berty gets it right and a whimpering Stevie watches his blood flow into the pack. Stevie later leaves the bloodmobile, woozy from his blood loss. He notices, however, that Berty gave him a button off his lab coat instead of a coin. Stevie goes back into the bloodmobile to protest to Berty, who has begun sewing a coin on his lab coat where the button should be. Misunderstanding Stevies' complaint. Berty gestures Stevie back inside to donate more blood. After donating again, Stevie is sickly and low on blood. Nevertheless, he is happy when he finally receives his money. At the auditions Stevie runs in, hugging his new guitar, to stand in line behind Nuthead. Nuthead pulls out a nut flute and plays some notes on it before eating nut off it, laughing, and jittering off. Next, Feety wows the band by playing a flawless guitar riff. Stevie is called on next and he walks to the center of the stage. Though initially impressed by his stage presence, the band cringes when Stevie begins playing random, mismatching notes. As Stevie strikes a note towards the end of his audition, a string on the guitar breaks, flies up, and cuts one of his eyes in half. Dogert hires Stevie on the spot, much to everyone's confusion. Dogert's intentions become clear when the band is ready to perform, Stevie now dressed up like Rolf with an eye patch and german clothes. The band begins playing and everything goes well, Stevie seeming to have improved his playing ability. As he dances around the stage, however, the cord from his guitar to his amp comes disconnected and lets out some static. He runs over to the controls offstage and begins playing with the lights and audio. Colored lights begin flashing onstage, causing Waffles to suffer a seizure. (Very VERY bad, Waffles have suffered from that thing!) Schooly puts a pair of cymbals in his mouth to prevent him from biting his tongue off, but the metal causes Waffles to chip his buckteeth. Stevie turns the flashing lights off and Waffles manages to stand up, where he stumbles around, disoriented. Stevie then briefly turns the power off, which turns off the music and the lights. When the lights come back on, we see Waffles has stumbled to the edge of the stage, the cymbals still in his mouth. Schooly tries to grab him, but Waffles falls over the edge and his head is sliced in half by the cymbals. Angry, Schooly runs to the controls while Stevie, now satisfied, runs back to the stage. Schooly trips over the cord to Stevies' guitar and flies face first into the controls, where his tongue is caught in a rotating section of the machine where the audio recording tape is. As his tongue is pulled into the machine Schooly struggles to pull it out, accidentally stepping on a button. This increases the tempo of the music, forcing Dogert to strum faster. As Schoolys' tongue reaches its limit, his organs and spinal cord are pulled out of his body. Dogert, meanwhile, continues strumming quickly, causing his arm to begin wearing down from the friction. Stevie then jumps on stage, while offstage Schoolys' rotating organs turn up the volume of the amps. Stevie, not knowing about the volume increase, strums his guitar once. The intense volume flings Stevie offstage and causes Dogert's body to burst. Berty arrives in the bloodmobile with a cooler, ready to administer some blood to Stevie. Unfortunately, the IV he uses is the one that has the chair cushioning in it and, despite Stevies' screams of pain, Berty continues administering the cushioning. Stevies' body bloats up to the size of a recliner, which Berty proceeds to sit down and relax on. As the episode ends, Berty pulls Stevies' arm which makes his legs stick out like a footstool. Moral: "He who pays the Piper calls the tune!" Category:Blog posts